


Like this?

by augustverse



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After the Wedding, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Saphael, Sharing Clothes, kiss, post wedding, saphael oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustverse/pseuds/augustverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon can't wait to tell Raphael about what happened during Lydia and Alec's non-wedding,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is so short and probably horribly written but I just had to write something. Also, I wrote this on my iPhone so there's probably a hundred mistakes in it.

Simon didn't even have to search for him in order to find him, he could feel his presence from miles away so when he turned around to see Raphael standing behind him he wasn't even surprised.

“Hey.” Simon said with a smile on his face. Raphael quickly checked him out before he replied. “How was the wedding? Also, what happened with your hair?” Raphael asked, walking up to the new vampire and messing with his hair even more.

“It was amazing! Lydia and Alec didn't get married but I'll tell you all about it once I've changed clothes.” Simon said with excitement in his voice, he couldn't wait to tell him about what happened with Magnus and Alec, but these clothes were starting to limit his movements and it's getting uncomfortable. “Oh, my hair? It got messed up because I was hurrying back here.” Simon said, a blush started to creep on his face when he realized he just basically told Raphael that he couldn't wait to get back to him.

“I'll see you in a bit.” He said quickly, hurrying to his room.

~

Simon took off the suit and started looking for some comfortable clothing, he started opening all the closets and drawers he had but for some reason he couldn't find anything comfortable enough.

He had to hurry, he had to tell Raphael what happened.

That's when an idea hit him, Raphael's clothing was always comfortable and soft for some reason, maybe it was because his clothes were bigger than his, or maybe it was because of what Simon felt for him.

Simon slowly opened Raphael's room door, trying not to make too much sound. When he entered his room he swiftly walked to his closet, opening it, and grabbing the first thing he could reach before he hurried back into his room.

Once back in his room he finally took a look at what he grabbed, it was a casual dark blue hoodie with a few holes here and there, it looked familiar but Simon couldn't quite get put his finger on it. Whatever, he thought. He quickly put it on before he ran back downstairs, wearing just the hoodie and some casual black sweatpants.

~

Simon saw Raphael standing near the bar, his hands in his pockets and his back turned to him, he wore a casual black jacket with a brown shirt underneath it and some black jeans.

He didn't notice that Raphael turned around until he heard him cough.

“Nice clothes.” Raphael said, slowly walking towards Simon, checking him out. He pointed at his sweater. “Is that mine?” he asked.

Simon swallowed. “This? Oh yeah, I couldn't find any good clothes so I borrowed it from you, it looks familiar though.” He answered, his eyebrows were furrowed, trying to think what made it feel so familiar.

“Anyways,” Raphael said quickly, trying to change the topic. “tell me about the wedding.”

Simon got excited again, he couldn't wait to tell Raphael about the kiss, why? He has no idea.

“Right, the wedding, it was totally awesome! So it started off with Lydia about to rune Alec but then Magnus walked in.” Simon said excitedly, using his hands to further explain the scene. “Bam! Everyone stopped and it got so silent. Maryse was so pissed off at him but Magnus was all like ‘this is between me and your son’” He said, lowering his voice to try and imitate Magnus'.

“Anyways, so Alec told Lydia he couldn't go through with it and then he just walked straight up to Magnus, stopping for no one! Not even his mother! And guess what happened next?” Simon looked Raphael in his eyes, he had a big smile on his face and his eyes were open wide.

Raphael chuckled. “No idea, tell me.” He said with a slight smirk on his face.

“They kissed!” Simon said, unable to hide his excitement. “Alec grabbed Magnus by his clothes and pulled him in and kissed him!”

Raphael smiled, taking a few steps closer to Simon. “Like this?” He said before he grabbed his collar and put his lips on his.

It all happened so fast, Simon barely had time to react but when he figured out what was happening he closed his eyes, trying to savor the touch and taste of Raphael's lips. For some reason they felt warm, even though he was undead. Or was that just his body reacting to the kiss? He had no time to think about it because as fast as it happened, it stopped.

When Raphael took his lips off of Simon's lips he felt sad, he already missed them.

“Yeah..” Simon said, his voice soft. He let out a deep breath. “like that.”

Raphael laughed, looking Simon in his eyes once more before he walked past him towards the door.

Simon was staring at his hoodie, when realization hits him.

“Wait!” He called out, turning around. Raphael stopped walking, standing still.

“This hoodie is mine, I lost it a few weeks ago! Why was it in your closet?” He asked him. Was Raphael wearing his hoodie when he wasn't here? Why would he do that?

”I'll see you tomorrow, Simon” Raphael said, without turning around. It took Simon a moment to realize that he didn't answer his question, but before he could call his name he was already out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man. Follow me on @rnathewdaddario if u want to know when i'll be writing more stuff.


End file.
